mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smile Song/International versions/@comment-31896313-20170503104249
As I heard all "Come on everypony..." in all versions (because it's my favorite part of the song), I will rate this par first. Then, I will rate the whole song. Danish 9.5/10 : I'm in love with the end, for some reason, despite the Pinkie's voice and the chorus have a bit lack of power. Dutch 9/10 : It's very good, the chorus is powerful here ! Good lyrics ! German 8.5/10 : Perfect lyrics but same default as Danish dub, it's not as charmy as the Danish one. Norwegian 7/10 : The lyrics sounds to be stick with a lot of English words and I don't really like that. But really good Pinkie and like the girl's chorus. Swedish 10/10 : Perfect one, one of the best "Come on everypony..." in all dubbing. French 7/10 : I'm not an anti-VF and I really like the whole song in my country version. Only 7/10 because the end is for me the weakness, but trust me, the whole song will get a better rating ! Italian 10/10 : Without knowing Italian, I know lyrics for this part... LOVE it ! :) Portugese (Brazil) 9/10 : I really like this part. Maybe a bit too slow but otherwise, I love it ! Sounds good lyrics. Portugese (Portugal) 8/10 : I like this part of the song and they got a good Pinkie Pie. The chorus is missing a little bit. Romanian 5/10 : Sounds an autotune Pinkie Pie and chorus, but the melody is not destroy. Spanish (Latino) 6.5/10 : They got a good Pinkie Pie with a lot of energy, but she sings so alone and I can't appreciate this. :( Spanish (Spain) 7/10 : I know they got a very good and appreciate Pinkie's voice, but I'm not agree, too weird for me. Czech 3/10 : Sorry Czech people but it's ugly here. Destroying the whole song and this part. At least, they have sung. Polish 9/10 : Perfect part, except the Pinkie's voice with lack of energy. Knowing the lyrics here despite no knowledge of Polish language :p Russian 10/10 : One of my favorite "Come on everypony..." with Swedish, even if they are singing in the totally opposite way of them ! Serbian (Minimax) No rating : Not available Serbian (Mini) 8/10 : Cute and good Pinkie Pie ! Not really got weakness. Slovak 8.5/10 : Strangely, the chorus is more powerful in the 1st part and less powerful in the 2nd one (instead of the normal way). If they just reverse these part, they would got a 10 ! Slovene 9/10 : Like the Danish dubbing, same default but for some reason I'm in love with this part ! 3rd part is the same lyrics, it's a shame. Ukrainian No rating : Voiceover. Arabic : 10/10 : It's beautiful ! A lot of espect for staying great with a lot of syllabes ! Finnish : 10/10 : The BEST Pinkie Pie for me and great female chorus. Absolutely perfect. Greek 10/10 : I love this story of this song. Before this song, Greek dub was dubbing only a few episodes. Nikubitsa is a fan dubber and when she's made the Winter Wrap Up fanmade (they got an official Winter Wrap Up), it was better than the official one and she was called by the studio in her country to do the next dubbing episode as Pinkie's singer. The next episode that I talked is with this song. It's like a fanmade became official. After this episode, the studio is really reviving again and now, she made lot of characters, like Pinkie, Rara, or Sweetie Belle, she's made Ladybug in the Ladybug's anime and she's writing almost always lyrics here ! I must to encourage you to hear this, sincerely. Hebrew 9/10 : It's surprisingly an amazing version with great choir and great Pinkie ! Hungarian 6/10 : Correct part. Like the way to sing this part, but I don't like the Pinkie's voice. Hungarian (redubbed) No rating : Not available. Indonesian 6.5/10 : A very decent version. Correct but lack of energy for Pinkie Pie, I hate the chorus starting in the 2nd part. I think without the man singing too hard, I would probably get +1. Japanese 7/10 : They wanted to sing with a cute Pinkie but it doesn't fit here. But they have a good chorus. Korean 9.5/10 : Another cute version of Pinkie Pie but I really prefer this version as the Japanese one. The best chorus for me. Thai (Boomerang) 8/10 : Same problem for the chorus with Indonesian, but otherwise it's really and surprisingly good ! Thai (VCD) 3/10 : It's heartbreaking to make this rating but I can't make a better rating than Czech because I don't think it's better than them. No chorus, the melody is destroy in this part but I can see here lack of funding. So, I appreciate the effort of dubbing that with a decent Pinkie Pie. Vietanmese 7/10 : Despite a huge lack of energy of the chorus (maybe even absent, except last part), I think it's better than the Latino one.